


戏精

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 「马上就要……」陈立农暧昧而绅士地隐去了那个词，「还叫陈老师？」
Relationships: 超级制霸; 农橘
Kudos: 22





	戏精

低调的奔驰保姆车一路前往郊外，车窗外的风景飞速掠过，车厢内保持着十足的安静。

独自占据最后一排的男人双手交叉在胸口，侧躺在宽大座位上补眠。前排的年轻女生犹豫片刻，按亮手机确定时间以后小声开口道：「农哥？该起来了，还有半小时到。」

男人闻言悠悠转醒，似乎没有睡得很沉，狭长的单眼皮耷着，露出一丝天真的戾气。  
女助理赶紧低头翻剧本不敢再看，心道真是老天爷赏饭吃，少年时期水当当的小奶狗经过修炼蹉跎不但没有长歪，反而是更有韵味更招人了。

天知道他真的只是有点懒得睁眼，没存着故意勾人的心思——当然对着个新来的助理也不至于。  
有些低沉的悦耳声音响起，「念。」只一个单字。女助理便兢兢业业捧起本子读了起来，留男人缓缓坐起身来，扶着额头走神，不知听进去了多少。

立马要进的这个组，是陈立农自己拍的板。前几年开始同性题材广为流行，甚至来一部爆一部，到如今不仅电视剧，连一向高冷的电影圈子也来凑热闹。公司那边拿了本子先看过，觉得有点儿过分了，劝他只说不至于，你够红了，没必要这么折腾自己。最后还是他自己做了主，没人犟得过他。

让助理念剧本也就提个神，那本子他早就摸熟了。

他演一位古玩世家的第三代接班人，幼年时在爷爷的书房里瞧见了一副不知何朝代的童子图，当夜便有童子入梦与小小的他玩耍。那童子每月里总要入梦几回，陪他一同长大，度过了少儿时代，青春期，直到他成为博物馆长的而立之年。  
而两人也逐渐在梦境中有了暧昧，勾过小指吻过嘴唇，甚至在他有一回喝醉酒后做了次了不得的春梦，有了些私定终身的意思……  
这话说给谁听，都会觉得馆长疯了。所以他也未曾向谁述说过，只是本分做着古玩研究，打算就这么在梦里跟人过一辈子。没想到的是，某一晚他来了兴致，深夜独自在馆中寻找资料，数十年以来只出现在他梦里的人竟然一身轻纱，赤足躺在宽大的书桌上，眼眸似水含笑地看着他……

再接下去就是一场真枪实弹的床戏。和男人，野战，在镜头前。陈立农忍不住笑了下，觉得自己真是疯了，第一次拍床戏就搞这么骚的。

助理扭过身子来给他递裹着冰块的毛巾，用来醒神消睡后水肿。陈立农接过，正在脸上按着，就听助理小小声倒吸一口气。

「怎么？」  
「农哥，今天第一场就拍床戏……」助理的表情非常不可思议，「您要是觉得太快我就跟他们推一下，就说先培养培养默契再拍？」

陈立农向后一靠，随手拿毛巾冰着脖子，「没事，就这么拍吧，不用培养。」他们之间有什么可培养的。

新助理似乎才想起来什么似的，一拍脑门：「是哦，您跟林老师还是一个节目出道的，我都给忘了。」助理翻着剧组给的资料又傻乐起来，「林老师扮相不错啊，没去搞cosplay可惜了。」

陈立农没说什么，神色平静地把手机摸了出来。是啊，大家应该都忘了吧。

车到停车场，助理领着他去了拍摄棚。开机仪式得等演他母亲的老艺术家到了才做，这时候棚里只有正在搭建调试的工作人员，导演和某个人站在角落里。

「秦导。」陈立农带着笑走过去，被导演撞了一下肩。「掐着点儿来？真有你的。」等二人一通寒暄完，导演另一侧的那人才微微扬起头冲他点了点，陈立农回以微笑，没再说什么。

「你们俩快去换衣服，一会儿先来一遍。」导演吩咐完，抄起大声公指挥着：「等会儿第一遍全部清场啊，摄影师也不留！现在把机位都补齐了角度调好了，别又折腾一回！」

他耐性极好地用余光瞥那人，过于宽大的T恤和牛仔裤并不配合，薄薄的布料服帖在后腰线条上，窄得盈盈一握。

多折腾几回也是可以的，陈立农笑眯眯地想着。

-  
角色关系，他的服化非常简单。干净的白衬衫配藏青风衣西装裤，加上一副金丝眼镜。头发稍稍分成三七，现出光洁而饱满的额头。  
衬衫卷边青筋微现的小臂，喉结，包裹在西裤下有力而修长的小腿。这个而立之年的男人根本不需要露什么，他就是荷尔蒙本身。

对方的衣服应该比他的繁琐许多，好在这身衣服轻便好打理不至于要僵直在原地，于是陈立农便坐在了已经清场的拍摄棚内的椅子上，放空似的等人。

房间门被打开，一道纤细的身影飘了进来。  
「陈老师？」

陈立农站起来，微笑里带了些兴味：「林老师，好久不见了。」

对方的水袖被葱白的手指捞起来方便行走，陈立农自然而绅士地走过去，扶住对方的腰领着他往书桌前去。他的手刚刚环上窄腰，对方便情不自禁地瑟缩了一下，连带着耳朵也泛起了粉色。

「怎么，害羞了？」男人没有刻意凑近，声音却在安静的房间里显得暧昧。

那人似乎有点犹豫，终于咬咬下唇摇了头，抬起手颤颤地扶在他胸口，任由男人慢慢一步步将他环抱过去。

身体摇曳之间，陈立农低下头，对方一双莹白而赤裸的腿晃眼。  
「不穿鞋容易着凉。」他不动声色地说。

不知是羞还是恼，那人回他的话里竟然有些熟稔的娇气。「就几步路，不是马上要拍了嘛。」

他没再啰嗦，略略蹲下去直接两手捏住那人的腿根把人像小孩一样抱了起来。

「陈老师……」

快步把人放在书桌上坐好，他才又恢复得体而礼貌的样子，抿着嘴笑：「马上就要……」他暧昧而绅士地隐去了那个词，「还叫陈老师？」

林彦俊鼓着腮瞪他。

十几台摄像机从不同角度包围着他们，莹莹的红光点亮着。

「直接开始？」他有些忍不住了。应该说自他看见这许久不见的人，甚至是从看到背影的那一秒开始他就硬了。

桌上的人肤色并不比那一袍白纱更白，但透着粉的肌肤裹在里头就像包了层干糖霜的樱桃，显得更新鲜诱人，饱满多汁。

林彦俊整理了一下领口和长如瀑布的黑发，轻轻拿脚踢了他一下子。  
「去门口。」

陈立农登时心痒起来，开了颗扣子的衬衫也觉得闷热，正要伸手去抓人脚踝，那人便飞快地收了回去。  
更痒了。

他放弃脑子里继续调戏的念头，转身去了门口。这一幕戏是由馆长不经意走进房间为起势，继而发现自己梦里的爱人就睡在桌上……

男人深呼吸闭眼调整情绪，一双狭长的眸子再睁开时已经变了味道。  
这双眼不属于那个出道十几年的巨星，而是在外人看来有些呆板，在文物方面颇有造诣的博物馆馆长。他的眼神应该是木木的，但却不完全沉闷，相反在某些刹那会迸发出比常人更深重激烈的热情——只在他那神秘的爱人眼前。

他随意地关上身后的木门，却在再一回头时被眼前突兀的景色震得一愣，声音里是完完全全的不可思议：「小橘？」书桌上横躺的人影一袭白纱与他昨晚才梦见的人如出一辙，他不由得步子迈大了些，却又在一米以外停下来，多了些期待又踟蹰地，紧紧攥着手心问道：「真的……是你？」

那人撩起眼前的长发，似惊喜又似迷茫地抬起脸看他，「陈郎？」

真的是他！那张令他魂牵梦萦的脸近在咫尺，他再也忍不住地快步走上前去，紧紧把人抱在怀里。梦里的发丝、香气、体温、呼吸，此刻都成了真实。在氤氲着一丝潮气和檀香的收藏室里，冰凉的一盏灯下拥着他的爱人。

怀里的人似乎不懂他为何而激动，顺从而乖巧地仰起脖颈与他亲吻纠缠，两只手攥着他胸前的衬衫，时不时发出换气的可爱声音。

「唔，今天要在这里吗？」小橘被他粘人的亲吻弄得咯咯笑，一双圆如幼猫的眼睛亮亮地弯起，「虽然有点硌屁股……」说着嫌弃的话，却在与他亲吻时便偷偷从跪坐的姿势劈开了腿，两条粉白而修长的腿敞在身体两边，在层叠轻纱下若隐若现，在昏黄的灯光与阴影里有一种玉器般的美。

古时龙阳之好并不稀奇，才子们更是随心恣意。之前在梦里与小橘交往合欢，他也未曾有所顾忌或羞耻，渐渐把小橘养成了这样懵懂放荡不自知的性子。

说没有反应是假的，可就在这里做是仓促了些……他心里想要又有最后一丝理智阻挠，难免有点浮躁，轻轻皱着眉，伸手解纽扣透气。双腿大开以待采摘的小仙儿却有些负气，抬起脚踩在他胸口，躺在桌上眯着眼咬手指尖看他，脚趾从男人的衬衫心口一路缓缓下滑，在小腹稍作停留，而后继续往下，轻轻覆在已经凸起一块的轮廓上停住，打着圈地踩。

小橘更骄横地瞥他：「鼓这样大了，还装什么君子？」

两条玉腿缠上他的后腰，他被带得不由得往前迈了两步，胯部抵在桌弦上。  
那双漂亮的手寻到他的，缓缓往纱下那神秘的地方而去……  
「做吧？」小橘歪着头问他。

这不是剧本里的动作，陈立农在手被对方牵住时便有些愣住，在指尖触及那一片真正的湿滑时更是惊讶地有些掩饰不住。

他俯身到人耳边，像是甜言蜜语：「你干什么？」

床戏绝不可能做到这份上，那又湿又热又软的地方，明显是已经做过了正经处理，是真的在等他干进去。

陈立农强行屏住内心的燥热，用了极强的自制力没有继续在那一块肉上抚摸，稍稍脱开一些些。「你来真的？」他低声又问，语气像被人威胁，又好像很期待对方继续威胁他。

仍旧像一株菟丝花般贴住男人健壮体躯的林彦俊似乎偷偷笑了一下，抬起头眯起眼，用脚后跟在他后腰上轻而缓地来回磨蹭。

湿漉漉的嘴唇凑在他耳边，执着、极尽诱惑地又问了他一次：「做吗？」  
像是回答了他的问题又像是没有，陈立农分不清这是谁在跟他说话，是馆长的爱人还是林彦俊。

不行，至少不是在这里……他深深吐出一口气，有些滑稽地觉得自己像被青蛇勾引的法海，明明硬得要爆了却还在顾忌些有的没的。

身着一袭白纱的小恶魔用膝盖夹紧了他的腰，勾住他的后颈用脸颊蹭他的嘴，像个娇气的猫。

「陈老师……」林彦俊的睫毛扇在他脸上，很痒。说话时带出的香暖气息也扇在他脸上，那一股想要破坏、咬碎些什么的欲望自他脚底升腾而上，拍在天灵盖上。

两个人脸贴着脸，嘴唇之间只有毫米距离，细微的摩擦带来热意。林彦俊垂眸看着他因忍耐而抿起一些的薄唇，忽然飞快地咬了他鼻尖一口，随后在他的愣怔里笑得狡黠。  
「摄像机都是关掉的，笨蛋陈老师。」

关掉的？！他迅速回头一望，进门时还闪烁的十几个红光点早就融进了黑暗里。

既然是这样，那事情就简单了。

-  
男人似笑非笑地呵了一声，像是被他耍了的恼怒，又像是纵容。骨节分明的大手随意往上一捋，有些古板的三七分立刻没了样子，几缕碎发搭在额前，多了些慵懒，更多的是危险。

「准备这么充分，真是让人很难拒绝啊……」

他说话时是笑着的，可却让林彦俊感受到一阵莫名的凉意，忍不住想要往桌上逃开——大腿根被抓住，陈立农慢条斯理地摩挲体味了一会儿纱与肉的丝滑手感，接着毫不客气地撩开层纱，火热而干燥的手掌直接捏住脂膏一般的皮肉，饶有兴味地把玩。

动作之间林彦俊腰间的系带松散了些，莹白的胸口暴露在空气中，看起来可口莫名的褐粉色乳尖在领口边缘若隐若现。

男人温柔地抚摸他的脸侧，另一只手却伸下去，恶意地在蜜穴口浅浅戳弄，用手指尖沾上的粘腻液体在会阴处轻划，引来隐忍而娇气的嘤嘤。

「扩张好了？」陈立农俯下背脊，把人固定在身前的位置，嘴角轻轻勾着，「那就是自己玩过一遍了？」

对方并不回答他，陈立农将那繁复恼人的纱全给掀到两边，满意地看见一副高高挺立的性器和一张干净的艳红的小嘴，张合的模样嗷嗷待哺。

「来，自己弄给我看看。」他干脆抄起手直起身子，好整以暇地等着对方动作。

林彦俊两腿发抖，呜咽了一声，颤颤地伸手想要他抱，被陈立农按着手贴上蜜穴口，又可怜地打了个颤。

男人的语气陡然冷下来，「别卖娇，快弄。」

方才还极尽所能勾引他的小东西捂着通红的脸向后倒在桌上，一手挡着眼睛，一手慢慢向下而去，中指在淌水的穴口揉了几个圈，终于插了进去。

「好孩子，继续。」他很满意眼前这景色，林彦俊大张着腿在他面前自慰，像是极不情愿的，动作却并不生涩。

似乎戳到了那一点，桌上的人忽然夹住双腿停了几秒，然后动作更快了些，第二根手指也加入。

「平时经常自己玩？看来你男人没满足你啊。」  
戏谑的话烧得林彦俊面红耳赤，陈立农干脆帮帮他，伸手过去和他的一起抽插。林彦俊正想把自己的手抽回来，却被他按在原地，「一起弄你更爽。」

但这感觉想必是相当羞耻的，自己的手指和男人的一同插在自己体内……陈立农看着他连胸膛都泛起了薄粉，终于大发善心拉下了裤链。  
事实上他也快忍不住了，憋在档里涨得发疼。

他没打招呼，直接拎着腰把人翻了过去，强行按住林彦俊的后腰往下塌，直到那腰臀之间拱出个不可思议的弧度来才满意收手，一只手握着肉屁股一只手扶着阴茎，在穴口拍打了几下，然后在那人欲求不满的呜呜声里顶进去一插到底。

林彦俊开始尖叫，两只手往前抓着空气，拱起腰想跑。  
男人面无表情，重重的一巴掌打在臀瓣上，拍起的肉浪荡开。  
「呜呜，痛！痛啊…」林彦俊又想跑，又被打了一下，委屈又可怜地叫唤着。

陈立农将他长长的头发抓在手里缠成几圈往后拽，紧密贴合头皮的乌黑假发让林彦俊只能跟着仰起头，像一只被他骑住的小母马。

「还想跑，就还要挨打。乖乖的，爸爸疼你，懂了吗？」他俯身，胸口紧贴在对方背后，温柔而耐心地教育着顽皮的小劣马。一记深顶换来几乎崩溃的尖叫，林彦俊可怜兮兮地哭了，鼻尖通红，乖乖点头。

他缓了缓节奏，九浅一深地弄着。身前的人似乎得了趣，在他眼皮子底下偷偷扭着屁股，自己把敏感点往他鸡巴上撞。他忽然停下抽插，林彦俊没反应过来，还不知死活地往后吞着，紫红粗大的东西在蜜桃般的股间现出又没入。

「玩得开心吗？」男人凉凉的声音在耳边响起，惹得林彦俊不敢说话停在当场，把鸡巴全吃了进去的屁股，安静好一会儿以后，臀尖讨好地在他小腹上打圈磨蹭，又把自己爽出了眼泪。

「爸爸，爸爸快操，呜呜…好舒服，爸爸好大…」  
「拿爸爸当你的按摩棒，是不是？」  
「啊啊！不、不是，呜啊啊…啊，慢点慢点，要、要去……」  
男人猛地提速，公狗腰摆得又重又快，狠狠地又干了十几个来回，捏着腰把人摁在原地死死钉在鸡巴上低吼着射在了最深处。

同时林彦俊也再一次高潮了，像是想要挣脱什么似的往上绷直了背，一股股地射了出来。两人的衣服上都是一块白一块透明的深浅痕迹，又粘又乱。陈立农抱着人休息了几分钟，拎起已经被干到乱七八糟的人去了棚里的浴室。

「道具服弄成这样，没关系？」  
陈立农一边脱一边皱眉，这怎么看都是偷情乱搞之后的样子。

已经钻进莲蓬头底下的人指了指浴室门口挂着的口袋，「我让服化老师各准备了两套。」

「还真是蓄谋已久啊？」陈立农有点没想到，又觉得好笑。

小母马抬起骄傲的小脑袋：「那当然～」

-  
第一天拍摄当晚，陈立农的酒店房门被人敲响了。助理走过去开门，发现是穿得规规矩矩的男二号林彦俊老师，手里拿着剧本，看起来非常敬业。

「我找陈老师对下本子。」造访的人很温柔地冲助理笑。

陈立农正在做俯卧撑，闻言便慢慢站起来，拿过一旁的毛巾擦汗，随口吩咐道：「你回房间休息吧，我和林老师对完就睡。」

助理应下，开门出去了。

「陈老师？」林彦俊把本子往桌上一扔，整个人直接扑到他身上挂住，像个小痴汉一样一直嗅嗅嗅，「陈老师的味道好好闻。」

陈立农觉得头疼，又忍不住笑了，伸手托起人屁股来抱稳了，像哄小孩似的一颠一颠。  
「还叫陈老师？」

都陪这戏精演一天了，还在这装。

怀里的人嘟起嘴巴啾了他一下，脆生生地喊：「老公~」


End file.
